Traitor
by Tofu-Master
Summary: What was the real reason behind Ichimaru Gin's defection? And what will he do when it's time for him to fulfill his duties? What once appeared as a great honor, now feels like a curse. Everything's changed. Which path will he take? Aizen x Gin. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: **Hey readers! Firstly, i apologize that this is so short. I promise you that the chapters to follow will be **much** longer. But this is merely the prologue, meant to give you a little taste of what is to come. I already have the whole story planned out, and i'm sorry to say that it will only range between 3 to 5 chapters. But it will be worth it, i assure you. So, i hope you all stick with me on this! You're in for one Hell of a ride! Can you keep up? -wink-_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Or it would be filled with nothing but hot, bloody battles (which there already are), and angry, violent yaoi smex (which sadly, only exists in fanfictions such as this one)._

**_WARNING!!!: Includes hard yaoi, rape, bondage, violence, severe mind-fuckage, angst, character death, attempted suicide, and Lots of smutty AizenxGin goodness._**

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

**Traitor -- Prologue  
**

Ichimaru Gin moaned loudly, arching his back off the satin sheets, his fingers tightening in his lover's hair. It was always like this now, ever since they'd arrived in Hueco Mundo. In front of the other inhabitants of Las Noches, he was known by all to be Aizen's personal lapdog; a smiling, derisive fool who always did as he was instructed. But behind closed doors - and oh, there were many of those - he was merely a whore for Aizen to do with as he pleased.

Gin had expected this…advancement in their relationship. He knew exactly what would happen upon their departure from Seireitei, and it didn't make his orders any easier to follow. He'd always known how much the older man wanted him, and without the Gotei 13 to stand in his way, Aizen had taken everything he wanted from the silver-haired man; his mind, body and soul. Just as Gin had expected.

But what Gin hadn't counted on, was that he'd eventually be giving the man his heart, as well.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Author's Note: **Well!! I hope that wasn't too disappointing! I'm not that pleased with it myself - i feel like it should be longer - but i couldn't add anything more without giving too much away. I fear i may already have done so.... So, i hope you all understand, and stick around for more. I'm halfway through typing chapter one, and should have it posted either tonight or tomorrow. Cheers!!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__Hey guys!! In the name of Aizen-sama, I am SOOO sorry I took so damn long ta update this!! I know I said a day or two, but...I've been really busy, an' although I know exactly what is goin' to happen in this fic, I'm havin' a lil' trouble puttin' things tagether in the right order! So yeah....Gomen nasai, mina!!! -bows-_

_Oh, an' before i forget!! Thank you Nnoitra-sama, fer proofreadin' most of this fer me! Yer Szayel-chan loves you!!! 3_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do __not__ own Bleach!! If I did, Rukia would be dead, fer starters. AN' THERE WOULD BE YAOI!!!!_

_**WARNING: **__See Prologue._

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

**Traitor -- Chapter 1**

Ichimaru Gin let out a long, heavy sigh, running a hand through his silver hair. It had been a long day, and he was sore, tired, and coming down from a rather severe caffeine high, which all left him in a rather bitter mood. It also didn't help that it was nearing 3am…or rather, what _would _be 3am, if Hueco Mundo actually had a set time-zone. Gin was still basing his activities on the guidance of the watch he'd brought with him from Seireitei.

Finally, Gin reached his quarters, and with a soft sigh of relief, he entered. Stripping out of his soiled uniform, he collapsed on the Western-style bed, pulling the covers right up to his chin. Aizen had been quite rough with him tonight. Of course, Gin liked it rough, but tonight was taking it a little too far. Not that he would ever complain, though. No…he was not a fool, contrary to popular belief. He was here for a reason, and damn it all if he failed!

Feeling his mind begin to numb, Gin rolled onto his side and curled up, deciding it was time to sleep.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Flashback – About Three Months Earlier…**_

"_Ano…could ya repeat tha', Yamamoto-taichou?" Trademark smile gone from his face, Gin openly stared at the leader of the Gotei 13, clearly hoping his ears had deceived him._

"_I said, I want you to go with Aizen-taichou when he departs," Genryuusai-dono sighed, rubbing his brow. "He already trusts you. This way, we can have someone on the inside keeping an eye on him. You will do whatever it takes to stay on his good side, while learning as much as you can about his plans, and how he will carry them out. There will be a war, Ichimaru-taichou. And when the time comes, you will need to use the knowledge you've gained, and take him out…permanently."_

"…_Yes, Sir."_

"_Tell nobody about this meeting, Gin, or anything that we have discussed. No one may know except for us. All will be explained to the others when you finally return to us."_

_Ichimaru nodded solemnly, and left the room…_

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

Gin awoke with a start, his face covered in sweat. Go figure, he would remember _that_ day in his dreams. Seeing as he was alone, he let a deep scowl take over his face. He used to wish that the old man had sent someone else. But it wasn't long before he decided, that he was glad it had been him. Few of his friends back in Seireitei would have been able to handle the emotional and physical trauma that Gin endured on a daily basis. Deep down, he had always known he was the only one who could get the job done. But now….that didn't seem like it would be so easy anymore. Of course, Gin had known from the start that killing Aizen would be a difficult feat in itself. But he never expected his own emotions to get in the way of his mission. Now…now he wasn't sure if he could do it.

Heaving himself out of bed, the ex-taichou adorned his yukata, and left the safety of his room. The hall was dim, only slightly illuminated by the faux moon casting its light through the windows. Within a few minutes, Gin had reached the kitchen. He flicked on the light, and put on a pot of coffee. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he knew, so there was no harm in filling himself up on caffeine. It would calm his nerves, at least. He didn't see how Aizen could stand to drink tea all the time. The stuff was gross.

Pouring the dark liquid into a cup, Ichimaru sat himself down in a chair. He sipped it absentmindedly, not caring that the substance burned the tip of his tongue. He needed to reorganize his thoughts, before things got even more out of hand than they already were. He was losing his resolve, and he couldn't allow it to diminish any further. It would only hurt him more in the end. He needed to reflect; remind himself of the reason he was here, of what he needed to do, and why he couldn't let his conviction falter. He was here to keep an eye on Aizen. He was here to gain information. And most importantly, he was here to kill the man, when the time came to finally put an end to this madness.

But despite knowing this, Gin had gone and fallen in love with the bastard. Maybe he really was a fool, after all, as everyone had always thought. Aizen treated him horribly, so why did he always feel so compelled to be near him? Sure, when they were around others, the man treated him with respect, and more like an equal than he treated anyone else. The others were all fooled, thinking that Gin was nothing more than an extremely loyal friend to their leader. But when no one else was around to see or hear, Gin was a slave. A slave to the bloodthirsty tyrant who showed him nothing but alternating feelings of extreme pleasure, and intense pain….and a slave to his own heart, which told him to follow this man to the ends of the earth and back, no matter how much suffering he himself must endure. Every night, Gin would be called to Aizen's private chambers, and the two would partake in…less than innocent activities. Sousuke loved to humiliate him, and though Gin would never admit it, they _both_ relished in his pain. The silver-haired man still remembered the first time they had fucked; every detail of it. And while he had hated it then, he now wished things had stayed that way. That time, despite the obvious fact that it was rape, Aizen had been gentle; actually acting like he cared about him…

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Flashback – First Night in Hueco Mundo…**_

_With a heavy sigh, Gin raised a hand to knock softly on the door, forcing a typical carefree smile on his face. He had been called to Aizen's private rooms, and he instantly knew exactly what the older man wanted from him._

"_Come in," came the deep voice of his Lord, and Gin could practically hear the smirk that he knew would adorn the man's face upon his arrival. Cautiously, he slid the door open, and walked in, pulling the door closed behind him without a sound._

"_Ya called fer me, Aizen-sama?" He normally would have replied with a 'What can I do fer ya, this late at night?', but he didn't want to make this any more humiliating than it had to be._

"_Come closer, Gin," Aizen beckoned him forward. The brunette was lounging on a sofa-like contraption; not quite a bed, but cushioned and blanketed all the same. Hoping his fear was undetectable, Gin walked forward with a calm air about him, and stopped only when he stood within an arms reach of the man._

"_Do you know why I've called you here this late, Gin?" Aizen sat up straight and leaned forward, hooking a finger under his subordinate's chin to pull his face closer. Gin gulped, but kept his aloof smile in place._

"_I can imagine, Aizen-sama," the silver-haired man stated simply, refusing to grace Aizen with a proper reaction. The ex-taichou smirked, and with a flourished movement, pulled Gin down into his lap. Ichimaru, who had not been expecting a move such as this, couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. The instant his lips had parted, Aizen crushed their mouths together, pushing his tongue deep into the cavern of the younger man's mouth. Gin let out a strangled groan as Sousuke flipped them over; now kneeling above him, legs on either side of his lithe waist, and hands pinning his wrists above his head. And still, their lips had remained sealed together._

_Gin pulled at his wrists, testing the strength of Aizen's hold on him. There was no chance in all of Hueco Mundo he could break out of that grip. Sousuke flared his reiatsu, indicating his displeasure with even that small sign of resistance. Gin whimpered softly, and he could feel the older man smirk against his lips. Finally, just when the silver-haired male thought his lungs were about to burst, Aizen pulled away._

"_Hmm…you taste even better than I'd imagined, Gin-chan."_

_Ichimaru raised an eyebrow at the feminine addition Aizen had placed on his name. "So ya've imagined how I taste, have ya?"_

"_Oh yes." The self-proclaimed King of Hueco Mundo grinned, and leant down to lick the shell of Gin's ear, eliciting another soft gasp from the younger man. "And not just your lips…but all of you."_

"_An' what if I dun want ya ta taste me?"_

"_What you want doesn't matter. I am the one in charge here, Gin. Do not forget that!" Aizen snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I have waited far too long for this opportunity. Now I finally have you right where I want you. You will do exactly as I say. You will not disobey me. You will not fight me. Every inch of skin on your body belongs to me, Gin. Is that clear?"_

_Gin shuddered, and nodded his head in resignation. Why fight it? There really was no point. Aizen was much stronger than he was, and even if that hadn't been the case, the brunette still had complete control over them all. He had no hopes of getting out of this unscathed, so he might as well try to make things as easy for himself as possible._

"_Good boy…" Aizen smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Now, if I let go of your wrists, will you stay still and behave yourself?"_

_Once again, Gin could do nothing but nod. Slowly, as if unsure of whether or not he could be trusted, Sousuke released the firm hold on his wrists. He waited a moment, but Gin continued to lay silent and compliant beneath him, so he moved on. Aizen's hands found their way to the zipper of Gin's coat, and ever so slowly, he began to pull it down, revealing the pale flesh underneath. Once the offending material was out of the way, Aizen ran his hands slowly over the exposed skin, admiring the smooth contours of Gin's body. Suddenly, and without warning, he pinched a nipple harshly, earning him a cry of surprise from his subordinate. Removing his hand, he leant down and took the small, hardened nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and sucking gently. Meanwhile, his hands moved down much lower, and swiftly untied Gin's hakama. Tugging the material down, he ran his fingers along the underside of Gin's length._

_Gin arched his back and cried out sharply. The sensations - however minute - were too much for him. Sure, he'd touched himself before, but he'd never had a real sexual encounter. There was a huge gap between what could be accomplished by the two._

"_Hmm…you're quite vocal, aren't you, Gin-chan?" Aizen smirked, and palmed Gin's erection._

_Wait…erection? When the Hell did that happen!? Ichimaru groaned, and turned his face to the side. Damn it, why did he have to get aroused so quickly? It wasn't fair!! He heard Aizen chuckle, and a light blush spread across his cheeks._

"_It seems you aren't as opposed to this as you would like me to believe…" Aizen leant down and ran his tongue along Gin's jaw, up to his ear. "Tell me, Gin-chan…am I turning you on?"_

_"N-no!!" This was so humiliating! Gin still couldn't fully believe what was about to happen to him. What had he ever done to deserve this? He almost felt inclined to cry. Almost._

_"Hmm...well, your body is telling me otherwise," Aizen murmured, and Gin could hear the rustling of fabric. "Gin, are you a virgin? Tell the truth, now."_

_Gin merely nodded, unable to bring himself the say it. Aizen was obviously pleased with this answer, as the brunette bent down to place a gentle kiss to his lips._

_"In that case, I will be gentle with you," he whispered, moving to kneel between Gin's legs. He pressed a finger against the younger's entrance, before slowly pushing it in. Gin gasped, automatically clenching his muscles. "It'll only hurt more, if you don't relax, Gin-chan..."_

_Ichimaru took a deep breath, and exhaled, willing his body to relax against the odd sensation. He barely had the time to get used to the feeling, before another finger was pushed in. Gin couldn't help but whimper, as Aizen scissored the two digits inside of him. He was definitely not used to being stretched this way, he decided right then that he didn't like it. Suddenly, Aizen added a third finger, and Gin cried out sharply, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Sousuke continued to thrust his fingers for a few more moments, before pulling them out. Gin sighed softly, in relief, not realizing fully the implications left by the removal of the older man's fingers, until he felt something else pressing against his hole. Something hard, wide, and wet._

"_Relax, Gin-chan. It'll only hurt more if you struggle," Aizen whispered into his ear, as he slowly began to enter him. Gin let out a guttural scream, attempting to twist his body away. It felt like he was being torn apart, from the inside out. Although Aizen was being gentle, the pain was still unlike anything he'd ever felt. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Aizen became still, having fully sheathed himself inside the younger man. Gin breath came in heavy gasps, but he was grateful for this chance to allow his body to adjust. Maybe Aizen wasn't so terrible, after all… No!! What was he thinking!? Of __**course**__ he was!! Whether he was being gentle with him or not, the man was still raping him! But Gin didn't have time to continue down that train of thought, as Aizen had begun moving again, slowly pulling out, before driving himself back in. Gin choked back a sob, and bit down hard on his bottom lip. It hurt! Oh, it hurt so bad…!_

_Sensing the immense pain his subordinate was in, Aizen leant forward and captured Gin's lips with his own, in an attempt to distract him. The brunette ran his tongue along Gin's bottom lip, before pushing it into his mouth, caressing the sliver-haired man's tongue with his own. Meanwhile, he gradually began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, also angling them deeper._

_Gin moaned loudly into the kiss, as his vision suddenly went white; all pain turning swiftly to pleasure. He felt Aizen smirk triumphantly against his lips, but paid it no mind. It just…it felt so good! What was only minutes before making his wish for death, now made his mind soar in ecstasy. Once again, Aizen sped up his thrusts, hitting harder and deeper, and Gin raised his arms to wind them around Aizen's neck, unintentionally pulling the man closer._

_Aizen pulled away from the kiss, much to Gin's dismay, and began to suck and nip harshly at the man's collarbone, earning himself a soft squeal of delight from the ex-Shinigami beneath him. For the next while, he continued to pleasure Gin in this fashion, loving every sound the younger man made. He took pride in knowing he was the first man to have ever made Gin feel this way. And he would make sure he'd be the only one, as well._

_Gin could feel the pressure in his groin building, and though he'd been trying to hold it back, he knew release was close. No sooner had he thought this, did his world explode in a burst of pleasure, his vision registering nothing but bright white light. He felt his seed spurt out of his body in short bursts, as he expelled his essence all over both their stomachs. Naturally, his muscles tightened considerably, clamping down tightly around Aizen's member, and sending the older man over the edge. His eyes went wide as he felt Aizen's seed pour into him, filling him completely, some of the sticky fluids being forced to leak out._

_Aizen collapsed against him, not bothering to pull out._

"_You may sleep here tonight, if you wish," he muttered, running a hand through Gin's soft, silver hair. "Just be ready to perform your duties come morning. And I will expect you here again, same time tomorrow night. I assume I have no need to explain why?"_

_Gin merely nodded, curling up against the brunette's side, and falling asleep…_

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

Gin awoke with a gasp, sitting up completely in the chair. He looked around for a moment, confused, before realizing that he had fallen asleep in the kitchen. He groaned, and thumped his head down on the table. He had no idea how long he'd slept, but it must have been quite a few hours, as sunlight was already starting to pour through the window. He thanked Kami-sama that no one else had decided to come into the kitchen yet. How embarrassing that would be! There was no point in going back to his room to sleep now. People would be getting up soon. With a sigh, he picked up his mug, and took a large gulp. He'd need as much caffeine as he could get.

Well damn! His coffee was cold!

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Author's Note:**__Again.... GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!! Fer the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaate update!! Anywho, I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I'm actually very proud of it. Not ta mention, I feel totally evil right now.. -snickers- Oh damn...now i want a chocolate bar. _**o.0**

_But yeah...I'm not sure when I'll be able ta update next, but it might not be fer a lil' while. We'll see. Thanks everyone!! An' dun forget ta leave me some feedback!! Constructive critisism IS welcome. Ja ne, mina!!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__Hey there!! Sorry it took me so long ta update! I was havin'...slight problems, with this chapter. Jus' with how ta put all the pieces tagether, in order ta eventually git where I want ta end up. But, it's all good! So...i really hope ya all enjoy this new installment! This is my favorite chapter, so far. I'm sorry ta say, but there'll only be one more chapter after this. Maybe two, if yer lucky._

_Before i forget...I'd like ta thank my personal Nnoitra-sama, once again, fer always keepin' me on track, an' being such a spectacular friend. Yer Szayel-chan loves ya!! -mwaah!!-_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do i own Bleach? No, i dun own Bleach. Why would ya think i own Bleach?_

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

**Traitor – Chapter 2**

Ichimaru sat cross-legged on his bed, staring absently at the wall. The paperwork he'd been assigned to complete lay forgotten on the large oak desk set up against the opposite wall. Gin's face was white, as was everything else in the room. The only color present was the warm blood flowing out of his open wrist; spotting the sheets, and staining the knife in his hand.

He'd received word about an hour ago, that the Ryouka had infiltrated Hueco Mundo, and were making their way towards Las Noches. There were sure to be more Shinigami on the way, as well. There was no more time.

The war had begun.

Gin fell back into the pillows, and held his numb wrist above his head, letting the blood drip onto his face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Aizen Sousuke – not the man he'd come to love so much. So, he would kill himself, instead. It would be better than living with the shame of knowing he had failed at what was quite possibly the most important mission ever given to any Shinigami. He couldn't stand the knowledge that, because of his mistake, all his friends might very well die! He wished that he'd never been given this assignment – then he wouldn't have fallen in love in the first place, and he wouldn't be responsible. He just wished he could have seen Sousuke one last time, before he went…

As his consciousness began to fade, Gin thought he saw the silhouette of a man in his doorway, moving swiftly towards him. Before his foggy mind could begin to register this, however, his eyes drifted shut, and all went black.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

Bright.

White.

Everywhere.

Gin forced his eyes to open against the blinding light, and took a moment to let the crimson orbs adjust. Slowly, the room came into focus, and he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

Gin flicked his eyes to the corner of the room, and glared at the pink-haired scientist who had spoken. "Szayel Aporro…why am I still alive?"

"Tousen-sama brought you to me," Szayel sighed, and sat himself down in the chair beside the bed. "He felt the sudden drop in your reiatsu, and went to see what had happened. Then he brought us both here, and ordered me to fix you up. So, I did."

"…ya shoulda let me die," Gin grumbled, turning his gaze to the wall.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself," retorted the bespectacled young man. "Why did you do it?

"I dunno…jus' felt like it?"

"Please don't lie to me, Ichimaru-sama. I can tell there's something wrong; you're not smiling."

"I…" Gin closed his eyes, and sighed. The man was right. And there was no point in putting the mask back up now. "I jus'…I'm afraid."

Szayel nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm afraid…ta lose him. I dun…I dun want him ta die!" For the first time, Gin opened his eyes fully, and looked at the Octava Espada. His crimson orbs were filled with pain and confusion.

"You love him…Aizen-sama," Szayel whispered, his voice soft and understanding. "I too…love someone. I love him dearly, but I don't know really how he feels about me…just that he likes me enough to fuck me every chance he gets. For all I know, he could feel absolutely nothing for me; I might just be a source of free sex, to him. So…I know how you feel, Ichimaru-sama."

Gin stared at the pink-haired Espada in amazement. So, even Arrancar could feel love? This sure was news to him. And he had to admit; he found it slightly hard to believe. But at the same time, this new knowledge comforted him, in a way. At least now, he knew he wasn't alone in his pain. There was someone else here, who was hurting in the same way. Well…_almost_ the same way. Surely, Aporro wasn't guilted with the knowledge that he would have to kill his lover. But still….it was a relief. Now, even if he couldn't die, Gin would at least have someone to talk to, should he need it.

"…Who is it?" he finally asked, having snapped out of his solitude of thought.

Szayel looked at him, apprehension flashing in his eyes. He'd never trusted Gin. But then again, he _had _just saved the man's life… Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to tell him this one small detail.

"Nnoitra-sama…it's Nnoitra-sama."

Gin nodded. It made sense. Those two had always seemed close. Back in the days when Nnoitra was the Octava Espada, and Szayel was merely his Fraccion – no wait… 'merely' might be incorrect. Perhaps they'd been lovers then, as well. Whatever the case, Szayel had always been unquestionably loyal to Nnoitra, though not quite to the extent of Nnoitra's dog Tesla. Szayel actually had quite the mouth on him, and a frightening tendency to argue at every given chance. Hmm…maybe that's where all those bruises he frequently sported came from. Nnoitra had never tolerated disobedience very well. Gin couldn't help but snicker at this thought.

"You…find that _funny_!?" Szayel scoffed, obviously offended.

"No, no….forgive me," Gin amended quickly. "I wasn't laughin' at ya…jus' a memory tha; came ta mind."

"I…see."

Both men continued to stare at one another, the awkward tension in the room growing by the second. Neither could think of what to say next, and seeing as both relied heavily upon conversation to keep them sane, they seemed to find themselves in quite the predicament. After a few minutes, Szayel coughed quietly, and Gin turned away, to once again stare at the wall.

"…Szayel…?"

"Hmm…yes?" The scientist looked up, to find the ex-Shinigami's eyes on him once more. "What is it, Ichimaru-sama?"

"Does…does Aizen-sama know…'bout what I did…?" Though his lips were turned up in his trademark, carefree smile, Gin's eyes were wide, and fearful. Szayel sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but Tousen-sama has informed him."

"Shit..." Gin shook his head, and ran a hand through his silver hair. "I'm in fer a world of shit."

"But…you love him, right? So, even if he's cruel, you don't really mind, so long as he's with you?"

"Yeah… Is tha' how it is with ya? I mean, how ya feel 'bout Nnoitra?"

"Mmhm," Szayel admitted, nodding once. "So…if you don't mind, then why are you so worried?"

"Well…I guess I jus' dun want him ta be angry at me. B'sides, he's gonna make me tell him why I did it. An'…I dun wanna do tha'. I really dun."

"Well…why _did _you do it?" Szayel asked once again, still confused.

"I…" Gin looked down, unsure of how much he could reveal. "How…loyal are ya, ta Aizen-sama?"

Szayel blinked, taken aback by the unexpected question. "I…follow his orders, but…I feel no obligations toward him, if that is what you mean…"

"Well, I am loyal ta him. Far more loyal than I should be. It didn't start out like tha', though…"

The Octava Espada's eyes widened, as his advanced mind put the pieces together. "You're a spy." Gin nodded once, confirming the deduction. "But you fell in love with him, and now you feel more loyalty to him, than to the ones who initially sent you here. Is that right?"

"…yes."

"And you…were supposed to kill him. Am I correct?"

"…yes."

"But now you've fallen in love with him, despite knowing what you had to do. So…you tried to kill yourself, to make up for it?"

"Yes!" Tears were starting to form in Gin's eyes; something that no one had seen, not since his days as a street-urchin in Rukongai. "I'm s'posed ta kill him, once the war starts! An' it's started! But I can't…I can't do it..!! He's too important ta me! An' it ain't fair, b'cuz if I dun kill him, I'll be betrayin' my friends!! An' everyone might die, B'cuz o' me!! Because I can't follow my mission through!"

Szayel stared at the older man, dumbstruck. He…had not expected Ichimaru to actually tell him anything. Especially not something of _that_ caliber. This…was a lot of information to take in. Gin's shoulders were shaking by now, and he was fighting to overcome the sobs that wanted so desperately to escape his mouth. Szayel opened his mouth, but closed it again, finding that he had no words in mind to speak. Instead, he reached forward, and placed a gentle hand on the man's arm.

"…I won't tell anyone," the scientist finally managed to say. "Everything you just told me, will stay between us. You have my word. I believe that you are sincere in your feelings, so…I see no reason to betray the trust you have placed in me."

At last, Gin managed to pull himself together, and a smile formed itself on his lips. But this smile was not part of any mask. It was real, and filled with gratitude. "Thanks, Szayel. I'm sorry I broke down on ya like this. I must look like a complete idiot…"

"No, you really don't," Aporro assured him. "Any behavior can be excused, in the name of love. Your actions are completely understandable. For me, at least. I…cry at least a few times a week, myself. It really does make you feel better afterwards. Am I not wrong?" He smiled.

"Nah, yer right," Gin laughed, patting the younger man on the back. Just then, the door opened, and Aizen himself entered the clinic, stopping to stand over Gin, a deceivingly gentle smile upon his lips. Gin's face fell, and he looked down quickly, his hands tucked into his lap.

"Szayel…could you leave us? I would like to talk to Gin in private."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Szayel replied softly, nodding once to Gin, and exiting the room. Once the door had closed, Aizen sat down on the bed next to his subordinate. The silver-haired male jumped slightly, when Aizen grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, his tone bordering on anger, though having the pretense of being mere concern.

"I…" Gin gulped, and decided to try again. "I wasn't thinkin', my lord…"

Aizen frowned. "I find that very hard to believe, coming from a man whom is always lost in thought. 'You weren't thinking'? Do not lie to me, Gin. It will only bring you more trouble."

Gin sighed. He knew lying would get him nowhere. Lowering his gaze to the floor, he whispered "I did it b'cuz I'm scared…"

"Hmph. So you're a coward, then?" Aizen tightened his grip on the younger man's chin, and pulled him forward so they were practically nose-to-nose. "You're afraid of being killed by your old friends, so you decide to take the easy way out? You know better than most, what I think of cowards…"

"N-no! I ain't scared fer me, Sousuke-kun!!" Gin defended desperately, using Aizen's given name, in hopes of getting through to him.

"Then…what _are _you afraid of, Gin-chan?" the brunette asked, his voice low and sultry. And instantly, Gin knew what was coming. But still, he couldn't tell him. He just couldn't! "I'm waiting."

Gin whimpered softly, and averted his eyes as best he could.

"Hmm…can't tell me?" Aizen frowned, and lifted Gin into his arms, standing, and walking out of the room. Briskly, he made his way to his private chambers. "Well, it is you that will suffer for your disobedience."

Gin cringed at the cold tone of the older man's voice. He was afraid. For the first time since their first night in Hueco Mundo, Gin was dreading this primal interaction with his lord. He had never seen Aizen so angry in his life. Though while the brunette didn't appear outwardly upset, Gin could feel the deadly surge in the man's reiatsu.

The instant they entered the room, Aizen threw Gin carelessly down on the bed, and all but ripped his uniform from his lithe body. He reached into the drawer of the nightstand, and pulled out a length of wire. Flipping Gin onto his stomach roughly, he forced the smaller man's arms behind his back, and began to wind the wire tightly around his wrists, uncaring that the metal was digging harshly into the tender flesh. Gin grit his teeth against the pain, unwilling to make a sound. He knew if he complained in the slightest, his lover would only make things harder on him. However, the man did love hearing him scream, but there would be plenty of that soon enough.

After tying the wire to secure it in place, Aizen made quick work of his own robes, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor. Lifting Gin's hips up into the air, he spread the younger man's legs wide, and positioned himself in front of his entrance.

"I will not be gentle. I will not prepare you. This will be more painful than anything you have experienced before," Aizen whispered harshly, before plunging in, and taking him dry. Gin screamed in agony, feeling himself tear over and over again, as the man he hated to love pulled out fully, only to ram himself back inside with formidable force. Soon - but not soon enough - Gin could feel his own blood lubricating his tight passage, which made things a little easier, but not much.

Aizen tightened his grip on the younger man's hips, digging his nails into the soft skin as he held Gin in place. The whole bed was shaking by the sheer power in his thrusts, and poor Gin could do nothing but take it. This was, by far, the most violent sex they'd ever had, and the pain really was like nothing he'd ever felt - just as Aizen had said it would be. Gripping the young man by his silver hair, Aizen pulled Gin up into a sitting position, and holding him against his chest - his arms trapped awkwardly between them- as he continued pounding into the fragile body without a sliver of mercy.

Gin had to suppress a moan, as Sousuke bit down harshly into his shoulder, teeth tearing ruthlessly into the pale flesh. Instantly, blood welled to the surface of the abrasion, and began to flow freely down his back. Ichimaru whimpered softly, as Aizen began licking and sucking at the wound, lapping up the warm red liquid, as if it was the sweetest candy.

By this time, his wrists had started to bleed, having been worn raw from the unforgiving wire. This was the fist time Aizen had bound him, so Gin couldn't help but struggle against his restraints. This, of course, only succeeded in worsening his injuries.

Suddenly, a burst of white took over his vision, and Gin couldn't help but cry out loudly in pleasure, as Aizen found his prostate. The brunette smirked, and continued to angle his thrusts so as to keep hitting that spot, making his little lover pant and moan like a whore. Despite what Aizen had said; Gin _was_ enjoying this. Though he'd never admit it, he loved being treated roughly. The feeling of being completely dominated by the older man turned him on like nothing else ever had. He cherished the pain…the pain reminded him that it was real, and it wasn't all just a fucked up dream that he would eventually wake up from.

The pressure was building in the pit of his stomach, and Gin wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Aizen had continued his ministrations on his shoulder and neck, and the sensations were driving Gin mad. It was when the brunette reached around him, and began pumping his cock out of time with his thrusts, that Gin was sent over the edge. The silver-haired male cried out in ecstasy, as his essence spurted out of his body, further staining the blood-soaked sheets. He collapsed back against his lover, chest heaving violently, and gasping desperately; struggling to bring air back into his lungs. Aizen thrusts a few more times, before gasping Gin's name, and filling him with his seed; his hold on the younger man tightening significantly. He pulled out, and removed the bloodied wire from his lover's wrists, before laying down, and pulling Gin tightly against him. Gin sighed, and hid his face in the brunette's neck, unwilling to meet his eyes.

He remembered back to their first time. Aizen had been so gentle, so loving, but all Gin could think was _"I hate this man."_

Now, as Aizen had viciously taken him dry for his disobedience, the only comprehensible thought in his head was _"I love this man."_

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Author's Note: **__So!! What did ya think? I bet ya weren't expecting _tha'_, were ya? -laughs evilly- Well,_ hopefully_ ya weren't expecting it.... Ah, well...i hope i surprised at least some of ya. Please __**read-and-review**__, an' lemme know what ya think! Love ya all!!!!_

_-hugs an' kisses-_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** __Hey guys!! First of all...i am SO sorry i took so damn long ta update! I've been....lazy..... -shifty eyes- An' had slight writer's block. I feel ashamed!!! -smacks head on desk- I was originally goin' ta add more ta this chapter, but i couldn't fer the life of me, figure out what else ta put in. It just seemed...too short. So, i let my girlfriend pre-read it (as always), an' asked her if she had any suggestions, but she said it was good the way it is. (Thanks babe!!) So...i hope she's right. I still think it could be better, but..i trust her judgment. Enjoy!! _

_**Disclaimer:** If i owned Bleach......ya know what? This is stupid. We all know i dun own it, so this is pointless._

_**Warnings: **See Prologue._

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

**Traitor – Chapter 3**

_Gin's POV_

----

This was Hell.

It's been four days since I tried ta kill myself. It's been four days since I've been allowed outta my room, now empty of anythin' I could harm myself with. An' worst of all, it's been four days since I got ta see Aizen-sama.

I'm lyin' on the floor - never could get used ta them beds - an' jus' starin' at the ceiling. I got nothin' better ta do. There ain't nothing left in this room, but the bed, a few books that I already read dozens of times, a fridge with food an' water, an' me. Not even a quill ta wright with. Apparently I could stab myself with it. That's what Tousen says, anywho.

My ass still hurts from tha' night, but it serves as a friendly reminder. At least I know he wants me. Which means that no matter how long I got ta stay in this room alone, he'll come back fer me. I'll get ta see Aizen-sama again, soon enough. That's the only thought that keeps me from goin' insane, I reckon.

But a couple times….there's a dark thought that's been crossin' my mind. A terrible thought, that makes my blood run cold. What if the Shinigami got here an' surprised 'em? What if they wasn't surprised, but there was too many of 'em, and our guys got the bad end of the stick, so to speak? What if…_'What if they're all dead?'_

No. I already told myself, I ain't gonna think like that no more. Surely, if the others were….gone…then our old friends woulda definitely found me by now, an' woulda done away with me. So no. They ain't dead. They can't be. Aizen-sama'll be back fer me, fer sure. I just know…

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_Normal POV_

----

The lock clicked, but the inhabitant of the room did not stir. Aizen entered with purpose, shutting the door tightly behind him, and strode forward towards the tatami mat in the far corner. He could just make out a lump under the blankets; obviously Gin's still sleeping form. Quietly, Aizen sat on the edge of the bed, and ran a hand through Gin's soft, tangled silver hair.

"Nn…Aizen-sama…?" Ichimaru blinked his eyes open wearily, and a soft smile spread across his face. "Ya…came back."

"Why would I not, Gin?" Aizen asked, frowning. "This was a punishment, not a death-sentence. Surely a smart boy like you should have been able to figure that out. The whole reason you're in here, was because you tried to die without my permission. So why would I take your life from you?"

"Ehh…" Gin blinked, averting his eyes. "I dun know… Cuz ya was mad at me?"

Aizen smiled softly, and cupped Gin's cheek with his hand, tilting the younger man's face towards him. Gin felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine, as those piercing brown eyes captured his gaze, and he was once again drawn into the depth of their beauty. Closing his eyes, the silver-haired male exhaled softly, and leaned into the touch. Oh, how he missed it; having Aizen's hands on him. He reached his lanky arms up around Aizen's neck, and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Aizen chuckled, and wrapped his muscled arms around the youth's thin frame, pulling him flush against his body, and holding him close. He quickly took control of the kiss, plunging his tongue deep into Gin's eagerly awaiting mouth. They stayed like that for a moment, their tongues entwined, until it came the time to breathe. Aizen was the first to pull away.

"So…I take it you missed me, Gin-chan?"

"Yeah, I missed ya. It's so…so…so borin', being all alone all the time!!" Gin pouted, and folded his arms over his chest. This was a side of him that only Sousuke had ever had the pleasure of seeing. His true side, and all the true emotions he really felt. "It ain't no fun."

"Is that so?" Aizen smiled, and twirled a lock of Gin's hair between his fingers. "Well, I do believe that is the point of punishment. It is not supposed to be fun."

Gin sighed, and rested his head on Aizen's shoulder. It had only been four days, but those four days had felt like an eternity to him. He wanted to stay as close to Aizen-sama as he could get. He smiled softly, as Aizen's arms came up to wrap securely around him, one of his large hands stroking Gin's back softly, before coming to rest on his hip.

"Are you ready to tell me, Gin? …Why you tried to take your life?" He pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead, before pulling back to look him in the eye. "The thought of losing you disturbs me greatly, Gin. Are you that unhappy here, that you would rather die, than be in my presence?"

Gin's eyes went impossibly wide, and he shook his head furiously, silver hair bouncing on his head. "Of _course_ I ain't, Aizen-sama!! How could ya think that? I really enjoy bein' around ya!"

"Oh really, now?" Aizen raised an elegant eyebrow, and pushed Gin back on the floor, kneeling between the younger's legs, and holding his wrists down above his head. "And why is that, Gin? Are you that much of a whore," he accented the last word, licking along the smaller man's jaw-line sensually, "that you simply crave my attention, taking whatever you can get? Or would you take it from anyone who was willing to even do so much as look at you? Is that right, Gin? Are you a whore?"

"I…no! I ain't a whore, at all!" replied Gin with a slightly panicked look. "Only ya, Aizen-sama! I'd only ever want ya!"

"Is that so…?" Aizen teasingly ran his tongue across Gin's bottom lip, before drawing back, oh so slowly. "And why is that, Gin? Now that I think about it…you never complain anymore, when we have sex. You used to hate it, as I recall. In fact, you used to hate me. I wonder….is that still the case?"

"I…" Gin gulped, unsure of how much he should reveal. "I dun hate ya, Aizen-sama…"

"Then prove it," the older man whispered in his ear, before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Gin moaned, and arched his back, allowing for his lover to slip a hand beneath him, and lift him up, only to deposit him on the bed with a soft thud.

Gin squealed in delight, and pulled Aizen down on top of him. Aizen leant forward, crushing their lips together; while his hands began untying the younger man's obi. Pulling Gin's kimono open, the brunette began sucking and nipping down his jaw, neck, and chest, then taking an already hard nipple into his mouth. He bit down, hard enough to draw blood, and was delighted to hear a soft gasp escape his lover's lips.

Moving back up his body, Aizen placed a soft kiss to Gin's mouth, flicking his tongue lightly at the boy's bottom lip. Compliantly, Gin opened his mouth, allowing for his Lord's tongue to slip inside, caressing him softly.

Unable to wait any longer, Gin removed the majority of Aizen's clothing with deft hands, before the older man stopped him, grabbing hold of his wrists, and kissing the back of each hand, in turn. Gin blushed, and looked up at him, confusion flitting across his features.

"Shh…" Aizen soothed, placing a finger against the silver-haired male's lips. Moving into a sitting position, the brunette shrugged off the rest of his clothes, then pulled the boy up to straddle his lap, swiftly sliding two fingers inside him. Gin gasped, and leaned further against Aizen for support. It hurt quite a bit more than it usually would, seeing as he still hadn't healed fully from the last time. He grunted in pain as his lover added a third and fourth finger, stretching the tight ring of muscles wide, moving the digits in and out. When Aizen was satisfied that it was enough, he pulled his fingers out – making sure Gin watched as he licked each one separately, causing the young man to turn a severe shade of red – then spat into his hand, smearing the saliva on his own cock. With one swift motion, he lifted Gin up, and slid the youth back down over his already engourged shaft.

Gin cried out sharply, though he tried in vain to muffle the sound by pressing his face into Aizen's neck. Aizen stroked his back softly, as he thrust his hips up into the smaller body, relishing in the tight heat, and the quiet whimpers that left Gin's lips. He continued to build up a steady pace, until he felt his young lover relax, and start moving his own hips to meet each thrust.

His fingers curling in the older man's hair, Gin tilted his face up to place tender kisses along Aizen's jaw, and neck, and everywhere else he could reach. He was pleasantly surprised when Aizen – removing one hand from his hip, to cup his cheek – tilted his head up, to kiss his lips softly, sucking the boy's bottom lip into his mouth, and nibbling on it gently. Gin moaned, and pressed his hips down on his lover's erection, taking him in as deep as he could. He knew he was ready to cum at any second now, but he wanted this moment to last.

"Cum for me, Gin-chan," Aizen whispered huskily into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Show me how good I make you feel. Tell you how much you love it when I fuck you like this."

These words alone were enough to send Gin over the edge. So when Aizen reached a hand between them, and began pumping him violently, he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer. Throwing his head back, Gin came into Aizen's hand. "I love…I love ya, Aizen-sama!!!"

Aizen's eyes widened slightly at his lover's unexpected words, before he suddenly grinned wickedly. Closing his eyes, he bit down hard on Gin's collar-bone, and emptied his seed into the other. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Aizen pulled his now limp member out of Gin, and lay down on the bed, holding the boy tightly against his chest.

Ichimaru lay still in Aizen's arms, his head buried in the other man's neck. He could not believe he'd just said that. Aizen was never supposed to know..! This wasn't good… In all truths, he was afraid of how the older man would react to the news.

"What…did you just say, Gin?"

The silver haired youth gulped, and raised his head a bit, though still not meeting his Lord's eyes. "I…said I love ya, Aizen-sama."

"Hmm? What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I love ya," Gin replied, not daring to look up. He didn't know what Aizen was playing at, but whatever it was, he knew it wouldn't be good.

"Say it again, Gin," Aizen commanded, his expression blank.

"I love ya, dammit!!"

"…liar," the brunette admonished coldly, before backhanding his subordinate across the face. The sheer force of the slap sent Gin tumbling across the room. With a harsh cry, he hit the wall, and fell limply to the floor. He let out a small grunt as he tried to sit up, but before he could move more than an inch, Aizen had hoisted him up by the shoulders, and slammed him back against the wall.

"I ain't lyin', Aizen-sama!!" defended Gin, his voice trembling. "I wouldn't ever lie ta ya 'bout somethin' like that!"

"You do not love me, Gin. You respect me; you obey me; but you do not love me."

"Dun say that, Aizen-sama..!" Ichimaru pleaded. "I woudn't say it if I dun mean it! Ya know me better'n tha'!"

"Do I, Gin? Sometimes, I don't know," replied Aizen, shaking his head slowly. "Why did you follow me, Gin? Why did you come with us to Hueco Mundo? You didn't have to. You could have backed out."

"No, I couldn't have. Ya woulda killed me, had I even expressed the idea." Gin grinned, despite the frustrated tears still making their way down his face. Aizen acknowledged the words with a small nod.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yup." Gin's smile faded. "I didn't love ya then, but I do now, I promise ya tha'. I've loved ya fer a long time. Please, please dun call me a liar no more, Aizen-sama. I swear I ain't lyin' ta ya. I swear it!"

"If you are that insistent, then I will believe you," whispered the brunette softly, releasing his hold on Gin. Before the boy could hit the ground, Aizen swept him up in his arms, and carried him back over to the bed. Gently laying him down, Aizen pulled the sheets up and tucked them around Gin. Placing a kiss to the younger man's forehead, he whispered; "I have work to do. You sleep now. You need it."

"But...I ain't sleepy, Aizen-sama.." Gin pouted, stiffling a contradictory yawn. Aizen chuckled, and left the room, once again leaving Gin alone.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Author's Note:** Well now!! I really hope this installment wasn't too disappointin' fer ya all... I like the contents, but...i'm still very ashamed for the length. Or lack, thereof. _

_An' now fer the bad news. There will only be ONE chapter remainin' after this. Chapter 4 will be the end of "Traitor". Now with tha' said, i sure hope ya all stick around fer the end._

_Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **Alright. So i lied. There'll be ONE MORE chapter after this. Sorta. It's jus' an epilogue, though... Anywho!!! I am SO sorry it took me so damn long ta update! I've had so much on my hands, what with school, an' gittin' ready fer Sakura-con next week... Plus, i may have had a teeny bit of hesitance ta finish this. This fic...is like, my baby. Seriously. It's my most accomplished piece of work, in my opinion. So...i dun really want it ta end. An' i've been spendin' lotsa time tryin' ta think up all sorts of ways ta drag it out. But, the end was imminent, an' i couldn't add anythin' more, without ruinin' it. But, ya'll be happy ta know... This is the longest. Chapter. I've ever. Written. ...i think. Well, i'm pretty sure, anyway._

_An' thanks ta my wonderful Nnoitra-sama (I love ya!!! 33333), fer helpin' inspire me ta keep workin' on it, an' not give up. Yer the best, babe!! xoxo_

_**Disclaimer: **Yes, i own Bleach. My name is Kubo Tite, an' i'm a 30+ year old man, who lives in **CANADA.** Geeze..._

_**Warning: **See prologue. (Ya'll should know this by now... ___ )_

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

**Traitor – Chapter 4**

It was dark.

The sounds of battle had ceased for the night. Gin had hidden away in his room for that first day, unwilling to watch the slaughter he knew would unfold. If he went out, he knew he'd have to kill…and he couldn't live with that on his conscience.

It was lonely here, he decided. Silently, the silver-haired man slipped out of his room, and made his way quietly to the door at the end of the hallway. Stopping before it, he took a deep breath, and raised his small fist to knock. Almost instantly, the man other side of the door answered.

"Enter, Gin."

Ichimaru swallowed nervously, and pushed the heavy door open with mild hesitation. "…Aizen-sama." He bowed his head in respect, and remained in that position, until instructed otherwise.

"What brings you here, this late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep…" he mumbled, looking up into his master's eyes. "An' I'm…I'm scared, a lil' bit."

Aizen sighed, and shuffled over, patting the now empty space next to him. Gin gladly crossed the room, and climbed into the bed, snuggling against the older man. Aizen wrapped an arm around Gin, holding him close.

"And what is it, that you're afraid of, Gin?"

"I jus…" Gin paused, and let out a soft sigh. "I got a heavy feelin' in my heart…like somethin' bad's 'bout ta happen. An'…Rangiku's here. I felt her reiatsu b'fore. I dun want ta face her, much less have ta fight her."

"Hmm…" Aizen closed his eyes in contemplation. Then, as a smirk took place on his lips, he suddenly rolled them over so that Gin was lying on his back, pinned down by the larger body now covering his own. "Why don't you…let me help you take your mind off of it, hmm?"

Gin shuddered, and let out a soft moan, as he felt his lord's erection pressing into his groin. "Y-yes…please, Aizen-sama."

Aizen's grin widened, and he removed Gin's thin green yukata with deft hands. Gin groaned softly, as the calloused fingers slid over his skin, and arched his back slightly, seeking more contact. The silver-haired youth brought his hands up to grip Aizen's shoulders tightly, and the brunette leant forward, pressing harsh nips and bites to his smaller lover's neck and chest. Gin's breathing quickly became heavy and labored, and he tipped his head back against the pillows, letting a small moan escape past his lips. Aizen smirked against his skin, and licked up from the base of Gin's neck, to his lips, before shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Becoming desperate, Gin moved his hands down to the ties of Aizen's hakama, and he quickly discarded the unwanted garment onto the floor. Aizen smirked into the kiss, and nipped violently at Gin's lower lip, drawing blood. At the same time, he grinded his hips down against his lover, causing the younger man to moan loudly…or he would have, had there not been another pair of lips sealing his own.

Suddenly – and much to Gin's dismay – Aizen pulled away, and sat back on the bed, with his legs spread.

"Suck," he demanded simply, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Gin swallowed hard, and nodded, crawling forward to kneel in front of his lover. Blowing Aizen was certainly no easy feat; the man's cock was _huge_, especially when fully erect. Deciding to start slowly, Gin leant forward, and hesitantly licked at the tip – gathering the pre-cum there – before pulling back slightly to blow cold air on the head. This action earned him an encouraging groan from the older man. Quickly gaining confidence, Gin leant forward once more, and wrapped his lips around the engorged member. Slowly taking more and more of the man into his mouth, Gin hummed softly around Aizen's cock, bombarding it with delightful vibrations. The brunette moaned, and fisted his hand tightly in Gin's hair; yanking him closer, and hence forcing the youth to deep-throat him. Gin, having not expected the sudden action, choked slightly, and it took all he had not to gag. He swallowed hard, in an attempt to adjust better, and thankfully, it worked. Now used to the feeling of having his mouth and throat filled so completely, Gin began sucking, and swirling his tongue around the older man's cock. Just as he was starting to get into it, however, the hand in his hair roughly pulled him away.

"Enough," Aizen commanded sternly, pulling Gin forward to sit in his lap. Then he said once again, though more softly this time, "Enough."

Gin nodded slowly, before stretching up to press his lips tightly against those of his lover. Aizen kissed back hungrily, forcing his tongue into the younger man's mouth, and with a single violent thrust upwards, he buried himself in Gin's warm, tight heat.

Gin cried out sharply; his unprepared body protesting the rough penetration. But Aizen would not allow it. His hands on Ichimaru's hips tightened in warning, and Gin immediately silenced himself, opting to moan into the man's mouth.

Aizen hummed appreciatively, and once again thrust his hips upward, though harder this time. He broke the kiss, and instead, latched his mouth onto Gin's jugular, biting down lightly, and causing the silver-haired male to moan in pleasure.

Eager to please his master, Gin rolled his hips down to meet with each and every one of Aizen's oncoming thrusts, letting out soft moans and whimpers all the while. Aizen's mouth relocated itself to Gin's earlobe, pulling the tender flesh between his teeth, and nibbling softly. Gin tilted his head to the side, allowing the older man better access, and Aizen moved to suck on the silver-haired youth's neck, littering bruises and red patches across his skin.

"A-Aizen-sama..!!" Gin whined, bucking his hips against his lover. He could feel his imminent orgasm approaching quickly, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "I'm…goin' ta…"

"Going to cum?" Aizen supplied, smirking. When Gin could only nod feebly in response, the brunette's smile only widened. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around Gin's waist, he brought the other in between their joined bodies, to enclose his hand around the youth's throbbing cock, and began pumping him along with his own steady rhythm of thrusts. "Go ahead. Show me how much you _love me_."

Gin winced at the mocking tone of his lover's voice, but those words - accompanied by the older man's practiced actions - were more than enough to finally send Gin over the edge. Crying out sharply, he spilled his seed over their stomachs. His body, weak from the exertion, went limp against Aizen's strong frame. He rested his head on his master's shoulder, even while the man still continued to plunder his strained body. Finally - in what seemed like forever, but was really just mere moments - Aizen came as well, filling Gin with his semen, with no more than a soft grunt.

Slowly, Aizen lay them back down, and pulled out of Gin with a sigh. He stood from the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. "I'll get some wet cloths, to clean up."

Gin merely nodded weakly, his eyes shifting in and out of focus. He was exhausted - both from the sex, and the mental trauma he'd been putting himself through for the majority of the day. He groaned, and rolled over in the bed, trying hard to stay awake for when Aizen would return. He wanted desperately to talk with his lover; to tell the man everything - confess to his sin…and he was prepared to accept any punishment that would be given.

He fell asleep long before Aizen's return.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

When Gin woke up the next morning, Aizen was already gone. Or perhaps, he'd never come back to bed in the first place. Gin didn't know. Slowly, he sat up and stretched his aching body. Once his back, and all the rest of his joints, had been cracked to his satisfaction, he stood, and picked his yukata up from the floor; slipping it on, and tying it around his slim frame. He walked to the door, gripped the handle, and after taking a few deep breaths, he pushed it open, and walked out into the hallway. He ignored the stares - and much to his dismay, the catcalls and leers - from the few Arrancar that passed him on his way to his own room. He soon became lost in his mind, the many thoughts swirling around in his head, keeping his distracted from what was going on around him. Then suddenly…

"Watch where you're fuckin' going!"

Gin snapped back into reality, and looked up, coming face-to-face with a very pissed off Sexta. Gin scratched lightly at his shoulder where Grimmjow had shoved him backward; the material slipping down to reveal his pale, marred skin. It was then that the teal-haired Espada seemed to realize just what Gin was wearing, and where he'd been coming from.

"Heh. So, it's true, is it? You're Aizen's little whore." Grimmjow smirked, noting how Gin's fingers clenched just a bit. Realizing he'd hit a nerve, the Sexta decided to keep going. His eyes roamed over Gin's slight body in an obvious fashion. "Damn….never mind Aizen..why don't ya come to _my_ room some time? I'll fuck ya like a real man."

"Shut yer mouth."

"Come on. I know you'll like it." Grimmjow's smile widened, and he took a few steps toward Gin, effectively backing him against the wall. "What does he call you in bed? I'm sure whatever it is, I can give ya a better nickname."

"Shut up..!"

"How do ya like it best; on your back, or on your knees?"

"I said ta SHUT the FUCK UP!!" Gin growled, roughly shoving Grimmjow backwards. His eyes were open, and he sent the Sexta the most menacing glare he could muster. "I am NOT in the mood fer yer bullshit! Now jus' leave me the fuck alone!!" With that, Gin stormed off to his room, leaving a crowd of gaping, open-mouthed Arrancar in his wake; some scrambling to get out of his way, should they incur his wrath.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

The meeting was just as boring as the last one..and the one before that..and the one…wait. That one was pretty interesting. But nonetheless, Gin was now bored out of his mind. He stood in his usual spot, behind Aizen, and slightly to his right. Out of habit, he was chewing on his nail, when suddenly, some of Aizen's words caught his attention.

"…a small group of you. I want Halibel, Nnoitra, and Szayel to go out, and examine the damage. Stealth is essential at this point. Once you have tallied the dead, and the wounded - on our side _and _theirs - burn the bodies. I don't want Kurotsuchi-taichou to be able to gather any information on our soldiers. When you have finished, report back to me. Gin will lead you. I want you all to embark immediately. The rest of you are dismissed." Once he'd indicated he was finished talking, the Espada - save the few who'd been selected for the mission - all stood and left the room. Aizen himself stood from his chair, and began making his way to the door. Before he could get to it, Gin ran to his side, and put a hand on the man's arm.

"Aizen-sama, wait."

Aizen looked at Gin, no emotion showing on his face, save for a raised eyebrow. "What is it, Gin? You have work to do."

"Aizen-sama, I…" Gin looked down at his feet. "I got ta talk ta ya. It's…it's real important."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Now do as I have instructed you to."

"But Aizen-sama-"

"That will be _all_, Gin." Aizen shook him off, and left the room without another word.

"Yes, Aizen-sama…" Gin whispered to thin air. Putting his mask back in place, he turned to the rest of the group. "Now, let's git goin', shall we? I'd like ta be back b'fore dinner."

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

"So far, there are thirty-two dead, and forty-eight wounded, on their side."

"An' how many on ours?"

Szayel lowered his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously moving closer to Nnoitra, who eyed him with barely concealed worry. "Ninety-four dead, and one-hundred-sixty-nine wounded," he finally whispered.

"Goddamn," Gin muttered, tightening his grip on Shinsou. "Halibel-san, could ya be so kind as ta start us a nice, big fire? We need ta burn the corpses." He paused, then added, "All of them."

"Why all of 'em?" grumbled Nnoitra, crossing his arms. "Why should we show that kinda respect to the Shinigami? It's their own stupid fault they're dead."

Szayel sighed, and lightly smacked his lover's arm. "It's all in the science, Nnoitra-sama. If they perform autopsies on the bodies, it's likely they could gain useful information on how we work, and the differences in our individual powers. Now, if they get down to the molecular level-"

"Shut up, jus' shut up," Nnoitra growled, placing a hand over Szayel's mouth. "Yer givin' me a fuckin' headache with all yer science shit. It's all hogwash to me, ya know that."

Szayel narrowed his eyes, and grumbled a few barely coherent curses from beneath the Quinta's hand. Finally, Nnoitra released the youth, and Szayel pouted up at him. "Maybe if you opened up a _book_, once in a while, it wouldn't be!"

Nnoitra sighed, and threw his hands dramatically into the air. "Well forgive me, fer bein' stupid! Not _everyone's _as smart as you are, oh mighty Szayel-Aporro!"

"Ha! You're calling _me_ "mighty"!? Need I remind you what you made me-"

"Tha's 'nuff!!" Gin finally hissed, turning to face the two quarreling lovers. "Ya'll give our position away, if ya dun shut up!"

"Sorry," Szayel mumbled, looking away. Nnoitra merely grunted, and kicked at the sand.

"Ehh…dun worry 'bout it. Let's jus' keep-" Gin broke off mid-sentence, as he felt a powerful surge of reiatsu, from all around them. Apparently, the others felt it as well, for they all drew their Zanpaku-to. "On guard!" Gin called to them.

In the next few moments, five Shinigami appeared, surrounding them from all sides. Amongst their ranks, were Kira Izuru, and Matsumoto Rangiku. The aforementioned Shinigami stood in front of Gin, and Szayel, respectively. Flanking them were Halibel and Nnoitra; the first standing calmly, as she stared menacingly at Hisagi Shuuhei, while Nnoitra and Zaraki Kenpachi literally had their weapons at each other's throats.

"Ichimaru-taichou…"

"'Ello, Kira," Gin greeted cheerfully, quickly slipping back into his carefree facade. "What're ya doin' all the way out here?"

"In case ya haven't noticed, Ichimaru, there's a war going on," supplied Zaraki, his sadistic grin matching Nnoitra's menacing glare in potency.

"Oh, I've noticed. But we ain't here ta fight, we're jus' here ta cremate the bodies."

Zaraki threw his head back, and cackled into the sky. "Since when do _you_ have the decency of mind to do something like _that_?"

"Since Aizen-sama ordered me ta, tha's when."

"Does he…" Rangiku finally spoke up, but paused, seeming to debate with herself, before continuing hesitantly. "Does he really mean more to you than..we do?" She'd wanted to say 'I", but thought better of it.

Gin's smile fell, and his face took on a rather serious expression. "Ya dun got one clue of how complicated this all is, Ran. Sure, ya was always important ta me, but he…I jus'…it's different. Ya'd never understand. An' even if ya did, ya wouldn't want ta. Ya wouldn't want me ta feel tha' way."

While Rangiku was left confused by those words, Shuuhei seemed to catch on instantly. "It's not just loyalty you feel for that man…it's more," he stated calmly. "Am I correct?"

"What are you saying?" Rangiku's eyes widened in disbelieve, as she started to catch on. "Gin can't-"

"But I can, ya see," Ichimaru interrupted, nodding solemnly. "An' I do. My place is no longer with ya. It's here, by his side."

"More like, in his bed," Nnoitra snickered, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Nnoitra-sama!!" Szayel admonished, raising a hand to smack the older man. His sudden outburst and unexpected movement startled Rangiku, and she reacted naturally, as any good Shinigami would. Before Szayel could even make contact, Haineko was sticking out through his abdomen, heavy rivulets of blood streaming out of his stomach. In shock, the effeminate man looked down at the sword-end sticking out of his body. Suddenly, the pain and realization hit him, and his knees buckled, causing him to fall forward – Matsumoto's Zanpaku-to sliding out of him with a sickening sound – and right into Nnoitra's arms.

Nnoitra stared down at his lover in absolute horror; his visible eye wide and frantic, as he knelt down, holding the scientist in his lap. The Quinta held Szayel upright with one arm, while pressing his other hand down tight against the gushing wound, hoping to staunch the heavy flow of blood.

"Szayel...baby, ya gotta stay with me! Don't ya dare fuckin' close yer eyes!"

"Nnoi-" Szayel attempted to speak, but was cut off by a fit of coughs that ravaged his body, causing a bit of blood to spray out of his mouth. Weakly, he reached a hand up to touch Nnoitra's cheek. "It's…okay, Nnoitra-sama… I'm…okay."

"No…no, ya ain't okay." Nnoitra turned his face towards Rangiku, his lips curling into an angry snarl. "See what ya did! What the FUCK did ya do that for!? If he dies, I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya, bitch! Hell, I'll kill ya anyway!!"

"I'm…I didn't…" Matsumoto stuttered, not sure of what to say, or how to react to the situation. "I thought he was going to attack!"

"Why you-!"

"Nnoitra-sama…p-please stop…" Szayel tugged weakly at the collar of Nnoitra's jacket, instantly grabbing the man's attention. His eyes were only half open, and blood streaked his lips. His naturally pale skin was even whiter than usual, making him look almost like a ghost. His small body was shaking; trembling with the effort to stay conscious.

"Szayel…" Nnoitra leant down and pressed his lips against Szayel's bloodied ones, making sure to be extremely gentle. "Szayel, stay with me."

"…love you…" Szayel whispered, closing his eyes.

Gin could only stare in shock, as Szayel's hand fell limply to his side. He could only observe with a grimace, as Nnoitra let out a howl of extreme anguish, while the man rose to his feet. He could only yell for him to stop, as Nnoitra turned towards Zaraki, Santa Teresa held tightly in his hands. Gin could only shout out a warning, as Zaraki grinned excitedly, and raised his Zanpaku-to high above his head. And he could only watch in horror, as Nnoitra fell; the two sides of his body splitting apart, and landing with a soft _thud_ in the sand.

Gin blinked, his senses coming back to him. "Halibel, retreat! Now!!"

The blonde woman nodded, using Sonido to escape back to Las Noches. Gin turned to face Rangiku, a deep scowl on his face. He even cracked his eyes open, for an intimidating effect. "See what ya've done? Ya jus' caused the meaningless murder of two men! Hope yer proud o' yerself, Ran."

Rangiku just stared at the carnage, her eyes wide with shock, as Gin flash-stepped back to safety.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

"So…you mean to tell me that two Espada have been lost, just because you were unprepared? And on a data-gathering mission, no less?"

Gin nodded gravely, keeping his head down. The remaining Espada - along with Gin, Tousen, and Aizen himself - were gathered in the meeting hall; each one trying to keep their eyes off of the two empty seats at the table. Aizen stood, and walked up to Gin, stopping only when their faces were a mere hair's width apart.

"Do you have a liable excuse for this?"

"…no, Aizen-sama. I…dun got none."

Aizen stared down at Gin for a moment, and everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. Then in less than the blink of an eye, Aizen raised his hand, and Gin was sent flying into a wall, the resounding of a slap in the air. Nearly everyone's eyes widened, and a few gasped. Gin let himself crumple to the floor, and stayed there; too overwhelmed with the day's events to care much about anything.

"As all of you know," Aizen began, "I do not take failure well. Hopefully, this will teach you all to be more careful, and competent. And most of all…" He looked to Gin, meeting the youth's distressed gaze, "you will learn to get. Things. Done. The way I expect you to. And _do_ be more careful out there…as it seems we no longer have a doctor. Dismissed."

Once everyone had left the room, Aizen stalked up to Gin, and grabbed the youth by the collar, hoisting him up. "Come with me. It appears you need to be taught another lesson on obedience."

Gin could only nod feebly, as his master pulled him out and down the hall, and into his room.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**-Three days later-**_

Outside the palace…was a bloodbath; plain and simple. Though really, it wasn't simple at all. Everywhere he looked, Gin could see nothing but bodies…corpses strewn about in disarray…severed limbs, and Kami-only-knows what else, littered across the dunes, as far as the eye could see. He was so horrified with the sight bestowed upon him, that he paid barely any mind to where he was walking. So naturally, when his foot slid out from beneath him, and he tumbled to the ground, he snapped back to his senses.

"Aww….disgustin'!!" He stood up from the pool of seemingly fresh blood he'd slipped into, and shook his hands, before wiping them on his already soiled hakama. "So…fuckin'…gross!"

"Gin. Get a hold of yourself," commanded Aizen in a stern voice, pausing to look at him. "This isn't the first time you've been covered in blood."

"Right…" Gin grumbled, looking at his red-stained hands in absolute disgust. "Sorry…"

"Good." Aizen nodded, and turned back towards the distant sound of the battle that was still raging. "Now come. I wish to put an end to this."

Gin nodded, and – along with the remaining Espada; Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Stark – followed Aizen to the rampant battlegrounds.

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

Gin swiped the back of his wrist across his forehead, wiping off the persperatiion that had gathered there. He hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours, and was exhausted by this point; both mentally, physically...and emotionally. Though he'd tried his utmost to avoid confrontation, he'd had no choice but to fight with many Shinigami – some of them he had known personally – and it had all resulted in their deaths. They'd lost Halibel and Grimmjow, and the remaining two were nowhere to be seen. Aizen was off Kami-knows-where, fighting his own battle. Just as Gin was about to lean against a tree, and hopefully catch some rest, a voice rattled his thoughts.

"So it's come down to us, has it?"

Ichimaru snapped his head up, and found Rangiku standing a mere five-or-so feet away. How he'd not sensed her approach, was beyond him.

"I dun want ta fight ya, Ran. I won't."

"But you have to," insisted the woman darkly. "I don't want to fight you either, but…you switched sides. As much I wish it weren't so, you are the enemy now. And there're only so many people left who could fight you, and survive. Unfortunately, I'm one of those few."

"So…" Gin drawled, stretching his lanky arms above his head. "Yer countin' on our 'friendship' ta save ya, tha' it?"

"Not necessarily," she corrected, her orange locks bouncing on her shoulders as she shook her head. "I'm prepared to die, as long as I can drag you down with me."

"Ran…this is more complex than ya know. Ya dun know the half of what's goin' on; what's _been_ goin' on fer the past couple years. There's more ta it than ya know….but ya'll find out soon 'nuff, as will everyone else. Dun fight me…ya'll only regret it."

"You're right, Gin." Matsumoto sighed, and shook her head sadly. "I _will_ regret it. …Which is why I plan on dying with you."

"No," Gin said curtly, almost loud enough to be considered a yell. "No, ya absolutely will not. I _ain't_ goin' ta fight ya! How many fuckin' times do I need ta say tha', b'fore ya git it through yer thick skull!?"

"You _will_ fight me, Gin. Whether either of us likes it, or not. This needs to end, and I can't think of any better solution, than to kill you myself. No one else would have the guts to."

"Ran….please." Gin would resort to begging, if he had to. He didn't like the idea of revealing such weakness to anyone but his love, but if this was his last chance… She drew her Zanpaku-to, and stepped forward. As much as he wanted to run away from it all, Gin stood his ground, unwilling to show that he was afraid. And he was, indeed, very much afraid.

But she kept on approaching him, with steady, confident steps; Haineko held proudly at her side. Her hand was steady, flawless…but her eyes, Gin noted with a start, were filled with tears, ready to burst forth.

"Gin…I'm sorry!" she cried, suddenly rushing forward. She made to swing the sword down from the left, and just as Gin dodged, she activated her Zanpaku-to's shikai. "Unare, Haineko!!"

Gin just barely managed to evade what could very well have been a fatal attack; the slash across the left side of his face was just a flesh wound – nothing to worry about. Though, the blood now dripping into his eye, might prove to be a problem later. Gin jumped back, wiping at his face with his sleeve, but still he refused to draw out Shinsou.

"Why won't you fight me!?" Rangiku all but screamed, tears of frustration and torment running down her cheeks. "Just fight me, and put an end to this madness!"

"Killing each other will not end your pain, Matsumoto-san," interrupted Aizen, walking slowly up to them. His hakama was torn in places, and his jacket was missing completely. His chest was littered with small burns and scrapes, but nothing appeared to be damaged to the point of incapacitation. "Is that truly how you want to leave this world; killing the only person who's ever really known you? Who's ever really been there for you?"

"S-stop!" Rangiku yelled, calling her shikai back to her side. "He _betrayed_ me! He made me trust him…_love_ him! And then he left me alone! He deserves to _die_ for what he's done, and so do I, because I let it happen!!"

"If you want to die that badly, Matsumoto-san, then I'll gladly rid you of your pathetic life myself. But I will not let you take Gin away from me."

Gin stared at the two, his crimson eyes wide in fear. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Now he would have to choose between the woman he grew up with, and the man he loved. As Aizen walked steadily forward, advancing closer and closer to Rangiku, the world seemed to work in slow motion for Gin. He watched, terrified, as his lover raised his Zanpaku-to to the only woman Gin had ever given a damn about; while his mind worked frantically for a solution. If he didn't stop Aizen now, Rangiku would die, and while it was unlikely that that would stop Gin from continuing to love him, it would for sure create some animosity, and much guilt. And even that may not happen, for there were still many Shinigami, and so very few remaining followers of Aizen. They would lose, and most likely, the Arrancar, Aizen, and Gin himself, would all be put to death, before the eyes of all of Seireitei. Or worse yet, they would be slaughtered, and left here to rot like the scum everyone thought them to be.

But if he _did_ intervene…the only thing he could think to do, to save Rangiku, and many other countless lives…was to complete his initial mission…and take the life of the man he'd come to love more than anything. Wouldn't it be better - if Aizen had to leave this world - for him to die by the hands of the one person who truly loved him, so unconditionally? Would Gin _want _him to die by any other hand, if living was no longer an option? If he did this..he could go back home…get on with his life…or if existing without his lover proved to be too much for him, he could commit Seppuku, and be at peace, to be reborn again, and perhaps be with Aizen again, in better times. If he did this…Rangiku would live.

That one thought progressed and grew; taking over Gin's mind and body, as he rushed forward. "Ikorose…_Shinsou!!!_"

The next few moments were a blur for him. His Shikai shot forward with dead precision, taking Aizen by surprise, and piercing through the man's chest from the back. Aizen's eyes went wide, and a choked gasp left his throat, and he came to a halt; his muscles giving out, and causing him to fall to his knees.

Rangiku stood still from shock, trembling slightly as she watched the scene unfold. Gin had just…saved her. The man she'd been trying to destroy, killed his own lover, to protect…her.

When reality suddenly came rushing back to him, and the effect of what he'd just done reached his mind, Gin let out an anguished wail, the sound of his scream echoing for miles. The mask he'd worn for years broke, and tears were soon pouring out from his open eyes, in such magnitude that it seemed they might never stop. He rushed to Aizen's side, pulling the dying man into his arms, and leaning over him, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he wailed, rocking back and forth. "I love ya….I love ya…I love ya, I love ya, I love ya….." He went on and on like that for what could have been anywhere from mere minutes, to many hours. Time no longer had any meaning to him. It was all over…until a hand reached up to cup his face gently, wiping away some of the tears, though it was in vain. Gin hiccupped lightly, and looked into Aizen's eyes; his own still releasing a river of tears.

"G-Gin…" Aizen smiled softly, his eyes crinkling warmly, like they used to…way back in the beginning. "You are…"

For a moment, Gin thought that Aizen had understood, and forgiven him. But the man's next words would only shatter Gin's fragile heart all over again.

"..a…traitor."

And then his eyes closed, and his hand fell limply to his side.

Another tormented sob left Gin's mouth, and he hunched over Aizen's body; holding onto the man's cold hand, as if he would never let it go. Suddenly, another body - this time warm and living - was pressed up against him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist, and pulling him close; a hand running gently through his hair. He barely registered her presence.

"Gin…Gin, I'm so sorry..! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! You...were only trying to protect me…" Rangiku could feel her own eyes welling up with tears, for Gin's sacrifice, and what this whole war had cost him. He'd been on their side all along, but no longer knew which way to turn. "Gin, I'm so sorry…"

She held him like that for a long time; just how long, neither of them knew. Finally, she pulled away. "Gin…"

That's when he felt it. The reiatsu of hundreds of Shinigami; all surrounding him, but all emitting peaceful waves, meant to calm him, not harm him. They were here as friends, once again. He looked up - tears coming to his eyes for a second time - just as the Soutaichou came to a stop in front of him.

"Ichimaru Gin." Yamamoto-soutaichou's voice was loud and clear reverberating across over the crowd of Shinigami. "…it's time to come home."

**xoxox xoxox xoxox**

_**Author's Note: **...... -bawls hysterically- OMZ!!!! Tha' KILLED me ta write!! Well, not **literally**, obviously, or i wouldn't be able ta post this. But...but...SZAYEL!!!!! o.0 An'...an'...Nnoitra-sama!! An'.....an'.........an'.......AIZEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! -wails- Tha's THREE outta my five favorite characters, who i killed off. Oh wait...i left Ulqui missin', didn't i? I'm so cruel...i dun deserve ta write fanfiction..... WAT!?!? No...jus' no. Dun worry, my dears, for i'll NEVER stop!!! Writin' is my LIFE (or lack, thereof.... D: )_

_By the way, did **anyone** expect tha'? Or, was it a complete shock all around? Either way, it dun matter. I'm jus' curious. -nodnod-_

_See ya in the Epilogue? :D_


End file.
